Forbidden
by Reject's Angel
Summary: Can't really give a proper summary without giving away the story. In short this is a story about A.J. and a girl named Evie and a relationship that isn't supposed to be. If you will just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is just the beginning, a little bit short but I promise it will pick up. Please review – thank you.

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh!" Lily growled as she sat looking over the notes she had taken.

"What's wrong babe?" Jake walked up behind his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

Running a hand through her hair she sighed. "We need a new server and nobody I've interviewed is qualified. I clearly said in the ad _'must be at least 21, must have experience, dress code enforced'_ so why are people coming in that are 18 or 19yrs old? Or people that have never worked at all, much less at a club or bar and all but one girl has paid more attention to AJ or you than the questions I've been asking." Lily stressed. "Can you take him upstairs with you please?"

AJ peaked around from the piano "And that Elle girl, someone should've told her before she spent her money moving out here that modeling is not in her future. No amount of makeup is going to fix that."

Jake laughed and kissed Lily's forehead. "Don't worry, something will come up." Walking by Jake tapped AJ's shoulder. "Let's go upstairs and wait for the rest of the gu-." Jake was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Lily looked up from the applications and the notes she wrote about each girl. "Who is that? The next interview isn't until 4."

"I'll see." Jake opened the door to see a young blonde woman. "Can I help you?"

"Uh….I saw….a sign." The girl motioned with her hand to the window. "That you're hiring?"

"How old are you?" Jake asked.

"22."

Jake nodded. "And your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry my name is Evie Reyes." Holding her hand out, she politely shook Jake's hand.

"I'm Jake, owner of 'Envy'." Jake made a gesture to building and looked behind him as Lily came up. "This is Lily, my girlfriend and she will be the one interviewing you."

"Nice to meet you come on in." Lily smiled as she led Evie inside.

"And I'm AJ." A tall and slim blonde stepped in front of the women with a lopsided smirk and wandering eyes, not bothering to hide the fact he was checking Evie out. From her honey blonde hair, hazel eyes and naturally tanned skin to the oversized long sleeve shirt that hung off her shoulder and jeans that clung to her body, AJ was interested.

"Upstairs." Lily shot him a look and lead Evie around him and to a table and got ready to take her notes. "So you're at least 21 correct?"

"Yes ma'am I turned 22 a few months ago." Evie nodded.

"Please call me Lily. Have you ever worked at a bar or club, have experience serving people?"

"I honestly don't have a lot of experience, I've never worked at a club but I did work at a bar for about 6 months. I'm a people person and can totally handle a crowd."

Lily smiled. "Why only 6 months?"

"I was living at home with my parents and my dad wasn't thrilled with his youngest working at a bar until all hours of the night while I was going to school."

"And now?"

"And now, I just got my own place and my savings are starting to dry up so I need a job…..badly." Evie bit her lip and started to look around feeling as if someone were watching her. Seeing a balcony, Evie looked up to meet eyes with AJ.

"Ignore him; he thinks he is God's gift to women." Lily placed a hand on Evie's. "If you were to get the job we have a dress code. Nothing elaborate or expensive just a little black dress, every woman owns at least one." Evie nodded. "And the position currently isn't full time?"

"That's okay, I'm still in school so….."

"Alright….when would you be able to start?"

"Really? You're giving me a job?" Evie smiled brightly.

"I'm giving you a job. I've interviewed nearly a dozen women and not one of them had the requirements which I feel are quite simple. Be of age, have experience and have a good personality. Pay starts out around $12.50 an hour and that doesn't include tips."

"I can start now, tonight, whenever."

Lily was pleased to see Evie so excited. "What is your full name and birthdate?"

"Ivelisse Reyes, my birthday is March 3, 1989."

Lily scribbled the info down. "Alright and when you start just bring me in your social security car-." Lily stopped when Evie stood and pulled out her wallet and showed her ss card. "Alright." Lily laughed and scribbled the number down. "And your phone number?"

"323-331-9767."

Lily wrote down the phone number. "I will be giving you a call shortly, I am thinking Friday night would be a good night to start?"

"That'd be perfect." Evie stood when Lily did.

"Then I will see you Friday." Lily shook the young woman's hand and walked her to the door.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you." Lily turned around to see AJ with a big smile. "She was pretty hot."

"You think everyone is hot and don't EVEN think about it, it's your fault I had to find new help." Lily shut the door.

"My fault?" AJ acted surprised.

"Yes your fault! When Briana and Layla found out you were sleeping with them BOTH and then you wouldn't choo-."

"I did choose I chose to get rid of them both." AJ shrugged.

Lily bit her tongue to keep from saying something she may regret later. "JAKE!"

Friday night all too soon and Evie was beyond nervous when she pulled into the parking lot and saw the line of people waiting to get in.

Jake stood in the parking lot with the guys, waiting for his baby brother to grace them with their presence when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Gordon looked up and tapped Jake. "Jesse get a new bike?"

"Not unless Jesse turned into a girl." John nodded to the electric blue motorcycle as the helmet came off and blonde hair came out.

"That's the new girl." Jake stood up straight. "Evie?"

Looking up Evie smiled and shuffled her feet over. "Sorry, I know I'm not dressed but I have it right here in my bag." Evie raised her bag up. "Shoes are in there too, I just can't ride my bike in a dress and heels, I'll go change and check in with Lily."

"Wait, wait, calm down…..deep breath." Jake held her wrist in his hand. "Okay better." Jake smiled. "I want to introduce you to the guys. This is Gordon, John and you already met AJ." Evie waved. "I'll introduce you to Jesse when he gets here, I think you two will have a lot in common." Jake looked back at her motorcycle a bit surprised.

"Nice to meet you all." Evie nodded before excusing herself and rushing inside.

AJ took a drag of his cigarette. "I want her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Turning around and almost crashing into AJ, Evie jumped and let out a squeak, nearly dropping the tray of drinks. It had been a week of this, or almost a week. The four days Evie had worked, AJ was always in her space. "Careful there." AJ smiled and helped to steady the tray.

Exhaling, Evie walked around AJ and continued on to her path to the table and set the drinks down. "Enjoy your night."

"Are you enjoying your night?" AJ asked.

"Oh my god! Stop following me." Evie looked behind her as she shuffled across the floor and back behind the bar. "Ha! You can't come back here."

AJ gave her a questioning look as if she were stupid. "I'm best friends with the owner, I can do what I want." AJ stepped behind the bar, within inches of Evie's face.

"No, you THINK you can do whatever you want." Evie corrected. "I mean really, do girls actually go for this? They like you in their face?"

AJ's eyes slowly scanned Evie's body as he brushed a piece of her long hair behind her shoulder. "They like the attention and I have a bit of a reputation." AJ shrugged with a cocky smile.

"As an arrogant, self-absorbed, man whore?" Evie asked. "I've been working for four days and I've seen you go home with 4 different women. I will not be the fifth, okay?" Turning around Evie went to a customer to take his order.

"I know what women want; you can't hold that against me." AJ whispered in Evie's ear, his front pressed firmly against her back.

"Really? Because I think that might be different for each individual." Evie could see the way the customer was watching the two, as if they were some soap opera happening right before his eyes.

"No matter what, every woman wants to experience that mind blowing orgasm that has them seeing stars and leaves their legs so weak they can't get up in the morning." AJ teased while blowing hot air along Evie's neck.

"Hmm well you know what I want right now?" Evie pushed back and turned to face her admirer.

"What?"

"I want you and your cigarette stench to get out of my space because it's gagging me." Rolling her eyes Evie went to get the drink the customer had asked for and continued on with her night.

"Back so soon?" Gordon asked as AJ walked into the loft and grabbed a shot glass downing its contents.

"Aww don't looks so mad." John swung an arm around his friend and walked him over to the balcony. "Look at all the women, just go pick one and have some fun."

"I don't give a shit about them; I've probably had most of 'em. This Evie chick….I want her. No one has ever turned me down."

"Again and again and again." Jesse laughed. "Ow!" The youngest held the back of his head after AJ hit him.

Jake shrugged. "Don't get so worked up over it, maybe she has a boyfriend."

"Or a girlfriend?" Jesse added.

"Maybe she has something called self-respect." Gordon added his two cents.

AJ watched the waitress from up above, giving up wasn't in his vocabulary. He just hoped she was going to be worth it when he finally got her.

A few hours passed and the club was beginning to empty out, a few stragglers stayed behind but nothing Lily and another server couldn't handle. With Lily's permission Evie clocked out and went to the bathroom to change into her regular clothes. "Where is my helmet?" Evie had left it on the counter when she went to change. Lily nodded over to Jake as he held the electric blue helmet with silver lightning bolts in his hand. "Okay…..am I missing something?" Evie asked confused.

"It's raining out." Lily pointed to the doors but it obviously wasn't clicking. "You can't ride a motorcycle like that."

"Oh." Evie laughed. "I've driven home in the rain before, it's okay." Reaching for the helmet Jake held on tight.

"No it's not." Jake joined in the conversation. "I don't even let Jesse ride his bike in the rain."

"I've been riding longer than Jesse." Evie pulled on the helmet again.

"It's not up for discussion." Jake snatched the helmet back.

"Are you kidding me?" Evie stopped herself before saying something that would cost her this job but seriously, these people had known her for all of one week. Who were they to tell her what she could and couldn't do? Being treated like a child was one of her pet peeves. "I appreciate your concern but I have a class at 8am….I need to get home…..now."

"I'll take you."

Evie knew the voice all too well. "Thanks but no thanks AJ. Lily?"

"I have to close up sweetie, I'll be here at least another hour."

"Jake?" Evie pleaded with her eyes.

"I came in with Lily tonight."

"Oh come on!" Evie stomped her feet. "Just give me my helmet!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart but if you got in an accident I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I can ride without it then." Evie headed to the door when her wrist was grabbed and key yanked out her hand.

"Either I can give you a ride or you can walk but you're not riding a motorcycle in the rain without a helmet. Don't be stupid." AJ warned.

"I'll walk, I don't live that far away." Evie opened the door and stepped out into the rain and began her trek home.

"Whoa! Whoa!" AJ ran out behind her. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem?" Evie asked with wide eyes.

"Are you deaf now too? Yes YOUR problem. You're really going to walk home in the rain, at 2am just so you don't have to ride in a car with me? Are you trying to get raped?" Removing his coat AJ held it over Evie.

"Nobody is going to touch me." Her confidence was a bit unnerving.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Evie assured handing his coat back and turning to leave. Feeling her wrist get locked in a tight grip, Evie pivoted her body, and performed a simple wrist release.

AJ's face was priceless. "Get in the car." With a submissive sigh Evie got in the car, thankful to be out of the rain. "…..So what was that back there?" Turning up the heat AJ pulled out of the parking lot.

"Turn right." Evie pointed in the direction of her apartment and shrugged. "A wrist release." Evie smiled. "I told you, nobody is going to touch me."

"I didn't grab you that tight." AJ defended. "If it were someone el-."

"Turn left." Evie directed. "Don't get your boxers in a bunch, if it were someone else I'd do the same thing only harder. Why do you care? You don't even know me."

"I've been trying to get to know you and I care because I've seen the way some of the guys in the club look at you. This the place here?" AJ asked seeing a complex on his right.

"That's the place." Evie nodded and undid her seatbelt. "I've taken self-defense classes since I was 16yrs old you don't have to worry me. As far as the getting to know me thing…..you're trying to get to know me for the same reason those guys stare at me." Grabbing her bag Evie opened the door. "Thanks for the ride AJ."

AJ lit up a cigarette and watched Evie walk towards a stairwell and a few guys stood around outside. Nobody was out at 2am unless they were up to no good. Quickly turning the car off, AJ made his way to Evie.

"So-."

"Jesus Christ don't sneak up on me like that!" Evie held her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you to your door." AJ walked up the stairs beside the blonde.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You really don't think I can handle myself."

"I think you're a small girl…how many floors up are you?"

"….I don't know if I should take that as an insult or compliment…or both and I'm on the 4th floor. That's why you shouldn't smoke, besides the fact that it's disgusting, you get winded easily." Evie smiled.

"I see where you're going with that." AJ chuckled glad that Evie was at least joking with him instead of her normal cold shoulder.

"And this is my door so…thank you for the ride and seeing me home safely."

"Before you go I did want to ask you one thing."

"No you're not coming in." Evie unlocked her door.

"How can I show you I'm not like the guys at the club?"

Evie laughed. "You can't. You can't show me you're not like the guys at the club…because you are the guys at the club. I've been working there for about a week and you've hit on me every single day and every single day you've taken home a different girl…not including the one you snuck into the bathroom with." AJ was at a loss for words. "It's not a bad thing AJ, you're attractive and I am hoping single? You're free to do what you want but it's a game I'm not interested in playing. So….again goodnight and thank you for the ride."

AJ stood outside the closed door for a minute with a smile before turning and leaving.

Unsure of what time it was, or even where she was Evie pulled the blanket over her head. "Ugh! Go away!"

"I'm normally not even up at this hour so get your ass up!"

Evie sat up straight in bed and ripped the covers off. "AJ?"

"AJ?" The voice on the other side of the door mocked. "Yes it's me now open the door."

Whining, Evie stood and walked across the room to the front door. "What are you doing here?" Evie asked once she had opened the door.

"8 o clock right?" AJ's eyes were completely bloodshot, he looked exhausted.

"What?"

"Your class? School?" AJ was growing frustrated. "Why aren't you dressed?" AJ cocked his head to the side checking out the fitted tank top and panties with knee high socks. With a growl Evie turned back into her apartment and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Lil freak?" AJ's smile couldn't get any bigger as he read the back of her underwear.

"Shut up." Evie rolled her eyes with her back to him as she jumped into her jeans from the night before and buttoned them.

"Why aren't you ready? I got up at 6:30 to get here in time."

"I'm tired, I was taking a mental health day."

"Mental health day? What the fuck is that? When I was in college I went every day." AJ walked into the apartment and shut the door.

"Yay…..for you." Evie replied with dry sarcasm

"This is your place?" AJ didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did. The apartment was so small, AJ wasn't even sure it could be called an apartment. "….You sleep on a pull out couch?"

"Not all of us were born into wealth AJ and I like my apartment." Evie yawned and put a finger up to excuse herself. AJ took a mini tour of the studio apartment although there wasn't much to tour. The pull out couch was still open taking up a majority of the room, above the couch was a large abstract painting that had AJ twisting his neck trying to figure it out. A laptop and lamp sat on a small cube table beside the couch and a pile of DVD were stuck inside. A TV was posted on the wall across from the couch and next to that was a small bookcase and that was it. AJ then turned his attention to the bathroom where he saw Evie bending over and brushing her teeth. "Stop staring at my ass!"

"I wasn't staring at your ass…..your shirt is hanging down, I have a pretty good view from the mirror." AJ laughed as the bathroom door shut down.

Evie came out a minute or so later and twisted her hair up. "Perv."

AJ shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a guy."

"Yeah well, since I don't need a ride to school can you take me to get my bike?"

"I can do that." AJ nodded and grabbed his keys. "If you do something for me."

"Oh god not this again AJ."

"No, no not that." AJ waved the idea off with a dirty smile. "But it's good to know where your mind goes at the slightest mention of me." Evie raised a brow and crossed her arms not impressed. "Because of you I am up at this ungodly hour. After I take you to get your bike I believe you owe me breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Evie asked and pulled on a sweatshirt. "That's it?"

"That's it." AJ assured.

"Okay."

AJ threw an arm around Evie while heading out the door. "So where do you want to go? I don't think I've been awake in time for breakfast in…well let's just say I don't know any good breakfast restaurants."

"We can go to McDonalds?" Evie locked up the door and began going down the stairs.

"Do I look like I eat at McDonalds?"

"You're skinny as all hell, it doesn't look like you eat at all. Besides it's supposed to be my treat right? I'm not dressed up nice enough to go somewhere fancy so take it or leave it."

AJ didn't look impressed by the ultimatum. "We'll get your bike, come back here, you can change or paint your face or whatever you feel the need to do and I'll take you where I want to go. No excuses, no arguments."

Evie laughed. "Yeah I don't like being told what to do."

"Then we have something in common, too bad I really don't care what you like. Get in the car."

**Coming up…. **

"So AJ….."

"What about him?" Evie sipped her coffee.

"He likes you?"

Evie shook her head no. "I don't think so he just sees me as a challenge."

The mystery man nodded. "Keep challenging him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh! Whoa! Whoa!" Evie covered her eyes as she walked into the women's restroom to see AJ with his pants around his ankles and a woman on her knees in front of him.

"Shit! Evie!" AJ pushed the woman off him causing her to fall back and hit the floor with a thud.

Putting her hand up in a dismissive manner Evie just walked by. "Don't mind me." Attempting to find an empty stall, they were occupied.

"They're being used, why do you think we're out here?" The woman asked getting back on her knees and reaching for AJ.

"I…..you….there are people using the bathroom! And you're okay with giving him head just out in the open? You know what? Don't answer that. It's rude to talk with your mouth full anyway." Evie heard someone snicker from inside a stall.

"Hey!" The woman protested as AJ pushed her away again.

Evie turned her back to the couple and pulled her jeans out of her bag. "Did either of you do anything on the counter?"

"Evi-." AJ started.

"Call me." The woman stood and straightened her dress while slipping AJ a piece of paper with her number scribbled down on it. Standing on her tippy toes she went in for a kiss.

AJ jerked away roughly. "Don't try and kiss me!"

"I will ask again! Did you do anything on the counter?" Evie repeated a bit louder.

"No." AJ sighed as he buckled his pants and the woman walked out.

Throwing her bag on the counter and kicking off her heels Evie slipped her jeans on under the dress and bent over putting on socks and her boots. "Evie-." AJ tried again but was given the hand.

"Get out AJ! This is the women's restroom." Evie dug in her bag for a shirt and pulled the dress off quickly replacing it with her t-shirt. AJ barely had the time to enjoy the view, she moved so fast but he thought he caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her side. Stuffing the dress and heels into her bag a toilet flushed. "Now someone finishes." Evie pulled her hair out from the shirt and swung her bag over her shoulder. Giving AJ one last disgusted look she walked out.

"You okay?" Lily stopped Evie as she nearly ran by.

"I am fine, just saw a little more of AJ than I wanted to thankfully I have the next two days away from him. I'll see you Saturday."

The following day AJ waited for Evie but after a few hours and her being a no show Lily told him she was off that night and the next night. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." AJ denied even though he felt like shit, he couldn't wait until Saturday to apologize.

**Friday evening…**

AJ sat back in his car watching the runners pass by, some short and some tall, some skinny and some fat, some looked as if they were running marathons and others as if they were on their death beds.

AJ had went to Evie's apartment to talk about what happened the other night and after seeing her bike in the parking lot he assumed she was just ignoring him. That was until the neighbor; tired of his persistent knocking informed him Evie went running around this time every evening.

There was only one park close enough for Evie to walk to so that is where AJ sat and waited. It seemed the trail was emptying out as one by one each car left and the sun began to set and then she ran by wearing a stretchy long sleeve white top, and tiny black stretch shorts. Putting out his cigarette, AJ got out his car and called after her but it was obvious she didn't hear him. "Evie!" AJ picked up his pace a bit to catch up and grabbed her arm.

Spinning around Evie kicked AJ in the stomach, as he doubled over she swung and hit him in the jaw before swiping her leg behind his to knock him to the ground.

"It's me Evie! It's me!"

Evie gasped pulled out her earbud. "AJ? What are you doing here?" Getting on the ground she looped her arm with his to help him up.

"Apparently getting my ass kicked by some chick!" AJ coughed and held his ribs. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry; I swear I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry but didn't I tell you I took self-defense classes, why would you sneak up on me?" Evie felt bad as AJ hobbled over to a park bench. After a second of remorse Evie punched AJ in the shoulder.

"What the hell Evie?"

"How did you know I was going to be here? Are you following me? And why did you sneak up on me?" Evie repeated as she sat down beside him.

Wiping his lip, AJ saw blood on his thumb and looked at Evie. "You are lucky I don't hit women."

"And you're lucky I didn't take out my pepper spray. You're supposed to be smart right? What part of coming up behind a woman that is running, alone with headphones in sounded like a good idea to you?"

AJ held his side. "You're supposed to be smart too, don't you watch the news? It's not safe to run by yourself."

"I am aware of that which is why I almost broke your ribs." Evie sighed. "…Are you okay?"

"I will be." AJ nodded. "I think I'm a little bit in shock more than anything." AJ laughed but hissed at the pain in his side.

"I'm sorry." Evie apologized as she stood up and held her hand out. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, I want to make sure I didn't do any damage when I kicked you."

"I'm not going to the hospital." AJ refused. "What am I supposed to say? That a 5'2, 115lbs woman kicked my ass?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Fine, then at least come to my place and let me check you out."

AJ took her hand and stood up. "So now you're a nurse too?"

"I never said that."

"Too bad, I'm pretty good at playing doctor."

"…..And even after I kicked your ass, you crack jokes about sleeping with me." Evie arrived at AJ's car. "Can you drive?"

AJ smiled. "If both my legs were broken…you wouldn't drive my car." AJ got in the car and headed to Evie's apartment.

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing." AJ walked into the ultra mini apartment and sat on the couch with a huff, putting his head back he closed his eyes.

Grabbing some ice, Evie wrapped it in a towel and walked over AJ placing it on his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Evie." It sounded like a warning as he took the ice and held it in place.

"How does your side feel?"

"It feels like I got kicked."

"AJ! You're not helping me feel any better about the situation!" Evie whined. "I feel bad enough as it is…I still don't get what you were doing there."

"I'm fine." AJ took Evie's hand in his and pulled her to sit down beside him. "I've been in plenty of fights before and not to make you feel any worse….but they were all bigger than your little munchkin self, okay? And I stopped by to talk to you, I saw your bike downstairs so figured you were ignoring me. I guess I pissed off your neighbor with all the banging and she said you go running around this time. Went to the closest park and there you were little miss ninja."

Evie smiled. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The other night…." AJ started but stopped when Evie began to pull her hand away. "No." AJ held her hand tighter. "The other night, I wasn't thinking an-."

"AJ, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not your girlfriend, we're not dating….I just met you like 2 weeks ago so it's fine."

"Really? It didn't seem fine. You wouldn't look at me or talk to me." AJ continued holding her hand and began rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "You're still not looking at me." Taking his free hand AJ lifted her face so they were eye to eye.

Evie laughed a bit. "I walked into the girls bathroom to see a half-naked guy getting head…I was a bit taken back, forgive me."

"So your feelings weren't hurt?" AJ asked.

"No."

"And you weren't jealous?"

"Not in the least." Evie stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Chill AJ, it's my house it's not like I'm leaving." Evie pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I'm in sweaty workout clothes and I would like to go change if that is okay?"

"Alright." AJ nodded. "And then maybe we can grab some dinner? I think I should get something from you after you assaulting me and all."

"Does everything you say have double meaning?" Evie asked as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Now…I'm trusting you in my house if I smell a trace of cigarette smoke when I come out-."

"Yeah, yeah you'll break the rest of my ribs." AJ waved Evie off as she walked into the bathroom and laughed when he heard the door lock.

With nothing better to do AJ looked around a bit in hopes of figuring this girl out a little more. There were a stack of Cosmopolitan magazines in a rack to the side of her dresser meaning she wasn't a virgin. The cube end table was overflowing with movies, quite a few of them Disney and Pixar, god he hoped she didn't have a kid.

"Having fun?" AJ jumped and held his side. "At least you weren't going through my underwear draw." Evie smiled as she walked over to her dresser in a towel and nothing else. "I see you found my movie collection. I am a total kid at heart, I think I know almost every line of Monsters Inc." Evie grabbed a bra from the draw before turning around and seeing how AJ was staring. "And now I am going back to the bathroom because you're staring at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"I think you'd taste better." AJ licked his lip trying to be cute but flinched when it hit the cut.

"Yeah I'll be getting dressed." Evie went back into the bathroom coming out 10 minutes later. "You calm now horn dog?"

"Cute. You're the one that came out in a towel, you were trying to get a reaction."

"…..No I was trying to get a bra and wasn't about to ask you to go through my stuff for it." Evie sat at the little counter that divided her living room/bedroom from the kitchen and applied eyeliner in a tiny mirror. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Obviously I'm not dressed to impress tonight." AJ motioned towards his relatively normal outfit that consisted of black pants, and a plain white shirt with his hat.

"I like this look on you. Every time I see you, you're in some kind of suit."

After nearly debating for 20 minutes where to go they decided on a casual Italian restaurant. Throughout the dinner Evie seemed tense, she kept looking behind AJ and when he turned around he saw nothing. When he suggested a wine, she claimed she didn't drink. The only time she laughed was when AJ referred to their outing as a date, and then went on to deny it.

At the end of their meal Evie laid out some cash and stood. "Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back."

Assuming she had gone to the bathroom AJ paid the check and waited but as the time slowly went by he became antsy. "Excuse me?" AJ flagged down their waiter. "When the woman I was with comes back to the table can you tell her I stepped outside for a smoke?"

"Sir, she is already outside." The waiter informed.

Evie walked down the street a bit when the man came into view. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you." The man looked back towards the restaurant. "So AJ?"

"What about him?"

"He likes you?"

"He likes the challenge." Evie looked towards the door seeing AJ walk out.

"Keep challenging him."

"I have to go." Evie went to walk away when her wrist was grabbed.

"Ivelisse."

"I know."

Walking outside AJ looked around and had to squint but there she was down a little ways talking to some guy. A twinge of jealousy hit and AJ watched the two but they were too far away and it was too dark to make out anything that was until the man grabbed Evie when she tried walking away.

"HEY!" AJ called to the duo and immediately the guy let go and walked in the other direction. "You okay?" AJ asked.

"I'm fine. You should know first-hand; I can take care of myself." Evie assured.

"Who was that?"

"Just an old friend." Evie shrugged and waved the smoke out of her face.

Taking a long drag AJ blew the smoke out to the side, away from Evie and put the cigarette out. "Like an old boyfriend?" Evie nodded while looking back to where the guy had been. "How old?"

"Don't worry about it." Evie looped her arm in his and walked to the car. Pulling up to her apartment Evie undid her seatbelt and couldn't help but smile when AJ walked around and opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." AJ walked with Evie to her apartment and stopped in front of her door. "So is this it for tonight?"

"This is most definitely it for tonight." Evie laughed.

Moving a piece of hair from her face AJ whispered "I want to kiss you."

"Sorry I don't kiss on the first date." Evie was nearly hypnotized watching his lips.

"Thought you said this wasn't a date?" AJ leaned in to kiss her.

Biting her lip Evie sighed. "If I don't kiss on first dates then I especially don't kiss on non-dates." Pushing open her door she stepped inside. "Goodnight AJ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AJ walked into the club with the guys per usual every Friday night and Lily greeted them as he scanned the club for Evie. They hadn't spoken since their non-date. Evie had been off for a few days and AJ had business to attend to. Lily smiled while kissing AJ on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I know who you are looking for; she is behind the bar."

Giving Lily a sideways glance, AJ continued with the guys up to the loft. Looking down from above AJ finally spotted her in a one shoulder black dress that hugged her body. He watched intently as she dropped off drinks to a table full of men and they grabbed for her hand. Much like he had hoped and expected she pulled away with a teasing smile causing his lips to curve into one as well.

"So what is up with you and her?" Gordon walked over looking down at Evie.

"Nothing."

"You mean you haven't banged her yet?" Jesse asked. "Dude what are you waiting for?"

Gordon shot the youngest a look in attempts to have him shut up. "I'll ask again. What is up with you two?" Gordon focused on the obviously love struck blonde.

"Nothing." AJ repeated. "I went in to kiss her and she leaned in and suddenly snapped out of it, she said goodnight and went inside."

"I love you man but from what Lily tells me she is a good girl and you…you have a reputation." Jake stood up.

"And Lily is a good girl and you have a reputation." AJ challenged while sipping his drink. "Besides I doubt a girl that rides a motorcycle and has a tattoo on her side is 100% angelic."

"I thought you said you haven't slept with her yet?" John asked.

"I haven't."

"Then how do you know she has a tattoo on her side?"

AJ contemplated telling Jake he was about to bang a girl in the bathroom of his club when the newest server walked in. Bad idea. "I saw her changing out of her work clothes last week."

Jake thought for a second. "What were you doing in the girl's restroom?" AJ gave a guilty shrug and lopsided smirk. "That is why you can't get this girl!"

"Look I don't have time for you to be busting my balls. I never needed help getting women before and I don't need help now." AJ grabbed his coat and hat.

"You've never had a woman! You had hoes…..there is a difference." Jake called after his friend descending the stairs into the club. Looking around AJ looked for Evie and saw her leaning over a table talking and what looked to be flirting.

Walking up to her AJ grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay…..give me a minute." Evie began to peel his fingers from around her arm.

"So that is one-." Evie began to go over the order.

"Now." AJ's grip became a little tighter as he led her away.

Evie stumbled trying to find her footing but AJ's pace was a little too fast. "What is such a big deal that you had to take me away from my jo-." AJ cupped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her while backing her against the wall. Evie was caught off guard and whether she couldn't resist or wouldn't she found herself welcoming his advances even going as far to part her lips for him. AJ smiled letting his tongue trace the lining of her lower lip before delving deeper wanting to taste whatever Evie was willing to give. Furrowing her eyebrows Evie could taste the alcohol on his tongue but she was already intoxicated by his kiss. Her spine tingled as AJ grabbed onto her waist and dug his fingers into her skin. Raising her hand Evie's fingers trembled unsure of what she was doing and at the same time unable to stop. Slowly her fingers found a home at the nape of AJ's neck delicately massaging it.

"Evie are you back he-oh my…..what is going on?" Lily was stunned and at a loss for words.

"Oh my god." Evie touched her lips. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" AJ put his hand out to stop Evie from running off.

"I have to go." Evie repeated and ran as fast as she could in her heels and out to her bike.

"Damn it Lily!" AJ cursed as he rushed by and out the door to see Evie riding away in her dress and heels.

Lily followed AJ out of the club. "Don't curse at me! How was I supposed to know the last person I'd expect to fall for your games had fallen?"

"It's not a game." AJ argued. "I wouldn't be trying this hard if it was." Removing his hat AJ ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand her."

"She forgot her bag." Lily held it up to AJ. "It'll give you an excuse to talk to her."

"…..What do I say? I really do like her." AJ admitted without making eye contact.

"Take at easy loverboy, you barely know her." Lily wasn't trying to crush him she just wanted him to understand just because he got everything he wanted this may not turn out the same way.

"She isn't like the rest and right now that is enough." AJ took the bag from Lily and got in his car heading to Evie's place.

"Evie!" AJ banged on the door with a closed fist. "Evie open the door! I know you're home!"

"Did you think maybe she doesn't want to see you?"

AJ turned to look at the middle aged man that stood in the doorway across from Evie's place. "And who are you?"

"I'm Evie's neighbor."

AJ nodded. "I can see that but what do you have to do with anything that is going on right now?"

The man stepped out of his doorway. "I have everything to do with you banging on a lady's door at 1 in the morning like a mad man."

"Go back to sleep old man." AJ turned back to Evie's door just as it was ripped open.

"What do you want?"

AJ looked Evie over in a pair of boxers and a ribbed tank top. Her face was clear of any make-up and her hair was dripping wet. "I brought you your bag, you left it at work." AJ held it up but snatched it back when Evie reached for it. The skin across her forehead stretched as her eyes narrowed. "You get the bag when we talk."

"Evie is this punk bothering you?" The man from across the hall asked.

Gritting her teeth Evie replied. "He is just annoying the hell out of me but I am fine, thanks Jerry."

"What is he your watch dog?" AJ asked watching Jerry walk back inside and close the door.

"Just a nosy neighbor." Evie shrugged. "So…my bag?"

"Are you going to invite me in?" AJ asked

"I can't stand you." Evie snarled.

AJ chuckled but walked into the apartment anyways. "So you care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Evie walked the small area quickly, her feet stomping in annoyance. "If anyone needs to explain it's you. What was up with that 1950's dramatic kiss?" Evie twisted up her hair.

AJ's eyes drifted down to Evie's belly ring, noticing the tip of another tattoo poking out as her shirt rose and fell while she put her hair up. "I wanted to kiss you and I always do what I want."

Evie's face was priceless with eyes as big as a deer caught in headlights. "Wow, just wow. With a mindset like that you'll be facing sexual assault charges by the end of the year."

"No I won't." AJ followed Evie with his eyes as she darted around the apartment. "I read women quite well. I wouldn't have done it if you didn't want it."

Evie scoffed and spun on her heels. Stomping her feet over to AJ she stood in front of him. "Why don't you tell me what I'm thinking right now?" Trying to hold the scowl on her face Evie couldn't upon hearing the banging from downstairs. "SORRY MRS. BISCHERT!" Evie called through the floor for stomping. "Alright so you pissed off two of my neighbors it's time for you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an answer."

"You're not my type AJ!" Evie stressed. "Okay? Is that what you wanted me to say? You're not my type."

"Bullshit. I don't believe that lie for a second and neither do you. I wouldn't have gone in for that kiss if I didn't feel you wanted it just as badly." AJ argued. "But I would like to know then….what is your type? I don't see any pictures of guys or girls in your apartment so is your type cold, hard and plastic?" AJ began to make a buzzing noise to make it clear he was describing a vibrator while nodding towards the bathroom where a similar noise could be heard.

"You're an asshole."

"I've been called worse but that doesn't answer my question." AJ watched as Evie made her way to the bathroom and came back out with a buzzing device. "That doesn't look like a vib-ouch!" AJ grabbed his arm as Evie pushed up his sleeve and ran the machine over his tattooed arm. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's called an epilator, it pulls out hair. Did you get any pleasure from that? Because I sure as hell don't!" Evie turned it off watching AJ rub his arm. "We talked so give me my bag!"

AJ untied the bag and began shifting through its contents. "What's so important in here that you need it so badly?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" AJ looked up.

"Why me? I don't understand what you want with me, you don't even know anything about me. I am not sleeping with you, I won't go down on you. The harmless flirting was fun but did you think it was really going somewhere?"

A sharp pain radiated in AJ's chest. "That kiss said otherwise and you don't know anything about me if you think I'm giving up on something I want that easily." AJ handed the bag over. While walking towards the door he looked to Evie. "And give me some credit I know more than you think."

"What's my favorite color then?"

"Purple." AJ replied without hesitation. "Actually it may be a tie because your bike is blue but your cell phone is purple and so is your Ipod and the boxers you're wearing." AJ waited for Evie to argue with him but she didn't. "So I may not know your favorite movie or the time of day you were born but I know enough. You're not like the other women I've been with."

"Knowing my favorite color isn't enough."

"Enough for what? To take you out on a date or to get in your panties?"

"AJ!" Evie yelled. "That right there is why I don't like you all you want is sex."

"I do want sex and I want it from you but I can get it from anyone. Take it as a compliment that I want to take you out, get to know you." AJ took a few steps closer until his face was a few inches from Evie's. "Then make you mine. You're special Evie and if you let me I'd show you just how special you are."

Evie swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Goodnight AJ."

"Goodnight Evie." AJ walked away and opened the door. "If you have plans Saturday…..cancel them. I'm taking you out."

"Is that your way of asking?" Evie called after him.

AJ was already down the first flight of stairs but yelled so Evie could hear him. "No need to ask, I told you I do what I want."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What am I supposed to do?" Evie paced the room in front of the four men.

"Go out with him." Max shrugged but back tracked when he received an evil eye from Evie. "Or not."

"I am a cop not some hired escort. My job is to catch the bad guys not date them."

"You are a rookie and you have quite a ways to go before you think otherwise. You were chosen for this job because you look a certain way. Did you really think you were given such a grand opportunity with less than a year experience? Be thankful and do your job." Detective Welles lectured.

Whether Evie wanted to or not she could not hide her emotions, her face said it all; she was pissed. Detective Welles never was her favorite person he had this idea stuck in his head that he was all high and mightier than thou. "I'm sorry…..what?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Take a look in the mirror! You got this job because you have tits and an ass to go with that pretty little face. The takers are drooling over you, just AJ is drooling a bit more than the others." Welles didn't bother to hide his disdain for the woman who he felt was more than incompetent.

"No. No, do not sit here and act like I am pretty and that is the only reason I have this job!" Evie slammed her hands down on the table and raised her voice to match Welles. "I busted my ass going through training and graduated the academy just like you did! I have a 96% rating when it comes to hitting my target and I can take down a guy twice my size. You uprooted me from my apartment, my family and my friends to work undercover and stuck me in a closet sized studio apartment with a couch that is falling apart! I gave up everything for this. You will not treat me like I am less than you because I am a woman!"

"I'm not treating you like you're less than me because you're a woman. I'm treating you like you're less than me because you are!" Welles challenged.

"That is enough!" Lt. Carver intervened. "Welles, Evie is a part of this team regardless of the amount of time she has been on the force. You will treat her with respect." Lt. Carver warned before turning his attention to the young woman at hand. "Now, Evie I understand Welles can be difficult to work with but he has been on the case for some time. He will have your respect as well. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Evie nodded while exhaling and attempting to calm her temper.

"Thank you." Lt. Carver nodded to his two officers that were about to rip each other's throats out. "Now, Evie what do you have planned for this date?"

Shrugging Evie shot a look to Welles when he scoffed. "I don't know, knowing AJ it will be to some fancy French restaurant or some other expensive way of trying to impress me." Evie sat down and felt one of her phones vibrate.

"Is that him?" Detective Hatcher sat up watching Evie's eyes scan over the message before closing the phone.

"Yeah, he said he knows we don't have the same taste so for me to pick the date. Anything I want." Evie sat back and began to chew on her nail. "This double life crap is hard you know that? How am I supposed to pick something I want to do when I can't let any part of my real life overlap to this secret life?"

"Evie I understand this is difficult but you are doing a great job. The first step was drawing at least one of them in and you've done that. Now you have to gain his trust." Lt. Carver patted her hand.

"I understand that sir but I…I don't know how to completely erase who I am for this new person."

"That is in part why we moved you from your prescient here. You still have to be careful but being four hours away from your original city makes it less likely you will be noticed going out." Lt. Carver tried to explain.

"You're still young and in your college days, what do you like to do for fun?" Detective Hatcher asked.

"Party." Detective Welles cut in.

"No!" Evie rolled her eyes. "You are such an ass." Shaking her head Evie focused on Hatcher. "I don't know…before the academy I liked going to concerts and amusement parks, paintball?"

Max laughed. "You are a wild one."

"Why not play it safe? I don't see AJ or any of them for that fact being into those activities. Maybe try a museum?" Lt. Carver suggested.

"Alright." Evie nodded.

"Good. Saturday morning, first thing you will come by and we will wire you." Lt. Carver stood indicating the meeting was over.

**Saturday Afternoon**

"You're trying to get rid of me." AJ looked over as he drove Evie home.

"No."

"Yes." AJ gave a knowing look. "You picked the most boring place to go on our date. A museum? Really?"

"You said you liked Paris, I figured you would want to see art from the French revolution era."

"Well I didn't and neither did you. If you don't want to go out then grow some fuckin balls and say so. I don't want to waste my time on games." AJ was thoroughly annoyed as he pulled to a stop in the parking lot and reached over pushing Evie's door open.

"AJ…"

"I'll talk to you later Evie." AJ cut off.

"A-." The look AJ gave Evie made it clear he didn't want to hear anything she had to say. "Whatever." Getting out of the car Evie barely shut the door before the car sped off. Once in her apartment Evie began talking. "Well that went well; a museum was not the best idea for a date with the temperamental nicotine addict." Evie removed her shirt making sure she was heard through the microphone that was taped to her body. Running her hands through hair Evie exhaled. "I want to take a nap and need a shower before I go to work tonight. Can I take the wire off myself or do I need to come in?" Evie waited and held the little piece in her ear to hear Hatcher clearly.

"Sandra said you can take it off gently and she will stop by your apartment the next time and wire you there. Don't forget to dis-." Hatcher heard a clicking sound before the line went dead. "Connect the speaker."

That night Evie couldn't get AJ to even look her way let alone talk to her, he only came down from the loft once and that was to blatantly flirt with a giggling barbie right in front of her.

"Who was that?" Gordon asked watching AJ come back upstairs and slip a number into his pocket. "I thought you were trying to talk to Evie?"

AJ scoffed.

"Date go badly?" Jesse teased watching AJ throw back a shot of jack daniels and quickly refilling as he stood looking down at the club scene.

"You mean the snooze fest tour of the French revolution art gallery?"

"Museum?" Jake asked. "You took her to a museum?"

"I didn't take her to a museum! She took me." AJ yelled still heated from this afternoon. "Told her to pick a place to go, any place, she could've said New York and I would've taken her but she picks a fuckin museum."

"You my friend have got it bad." John noted.

"Yeah and she hasn't even given it up. What's the deal?" Jesse asked.

AJ exhaled. "She puts up a fight, it's a challenge and I like having to earn what I want instead of getting it handed off." AJ took the number out of his pocket and tossed it over the balcony. "Besides that she isn't half bad to look at and her body is killer."

"But you don't know her." A thick English accent cut into AJ's sentence.

"Huh?"

"I said you don't know her." Gordon repeated. "And she doesn't know you." Standing Gordon walked over to stand beside AJ and scanned the crowd. "You say she is different, well that means you have to go about it in a different way. Pay attention to more than just her words, she doesn't know if she can trust you and some things she is telling you won't be with her mouth."

"Man what are you some love guru?" John mocked his friend's words.

"Seriously, what the hell are you even talking about G?" Jesse laughed.

"Hey, hey now just because I fancy some alone time and don't want to share my bed with a different woman every night doesn't mean I don't know how to pick one up. When a woman is smart and sober it takes more than flashy smile." Gordon patted AJ's back.

AJ wanted to listen to Gordon but he couldn't. He had been with countless women, he knew how to handle this, even if it wasn't going his way right this second it would turn around he was sure of it. Still mad at Evie, he spent the night throwing back shots of jack while listening to John discuss his latest conquest.

Hours had passed and the club had long since cleared out leaving Lily and Evie alone to clean up.

"So I was thinking of throwing a halloween party here, I used to love costume parties and all the clubs in LA have them so why not us?" Lily was so excited but realized Evie was not, matter of fact Evie wasn't even listening. "Evie? I think the counter is clean." Lily nodded towards the same spot Evie had been wiping for the past 15 minutes.

"Sorry." Evie smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just kind of hoping AJ would stop being so stubborn and come talk to me. The date didn't go so well." Evie sighed with sadness while looking up at the loft and hearing laughter.

"Did he pressure you to sleep with him?" Lily's voice rose at the thought of it.

Evie laughed. "No, nothing like that…..he told me to pick where we went on our date and I picked a museum." Evie saw the look on Lily's face. "I know it was stupid but….."

"But?"

"I don't even know why he likes me, we have nothing in common. I figured he wouldn't actually be interested in what I like so I tried to think of something he would like." Evie explained.

"Evie, underneath that suit and hat, behind all those tattoos is still a 26yr old man. He's no celebrity, nothing special even if he thinks so. Treat him like you would treat any other guy and if you're interested in him go for it but know he has a reputation." Lily offered up her advice. "I will be right back."

Lily quietly walked up the stairs to the loft and listened to hear if any real business was being discussed. Rather than business it was John talking about the identical twin sisters he brought back to his house. Lily made her way back down to Evie. "Why don't you head upstairs and talk to him?" Evie contemplated before getting a little nudge.

"AJ?" Evie called as she walked in the room.

Looking up to the entry way AJ saw Evie in her jeans and simple baby tee that said 'Raise Hell'. "What are you doing up here?"

"Lily…..said I could come up. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

AJ thought it over. "I don't really feel like it."

Turning to leave Evie stopped and stalked towards AJ. Leaning over she pressed her lips to AJ's and cupped his face in her hand. Her tongue snaked out to play with his, AJ immediately sat up at attention and reached for Evie to pull her closer when she broke the kiss. "Let me know when you feel like talking."

Feeling as if she had said enough, even if no words were really spoken Evie went back downstairs and gave Lily a hug. "I'll see you on Monday." Grabbing her bag, keys and helmet Evie headed out to her bike when her name was called.

"Evie!"

"Now you want to talk?" Evie turned to see AJ running out of the club.

"Come home with me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You want to talk, come back to my place."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm really sorry that I abandoned this story, I honestly ran out of ideas for a bit but it made me feel great though getting random reviews and favorites even though it's been so long. I have 2 new chapters written so….hopefully someone is still around that wants to see them. Thanks again

"No wonder you make fun of my place." Evie was in awe as she walked into the huge home. "You live here alone?"

AJ walked up behind Evie taking her jacket off and hanging it by the door. "Who else would live here?"

"I don't know." Evie shrugged watching as AJ grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. "A girlfriend, a wife….your mother?"

AJ looked her way with an 'are you serious' look. "I think you know I'm not married and I haven't had a serious girlfriend since I've lived in LA and my mother lives back east…..with my father."

"Thank you." Evie accepted the drink.

"You're welcome." AJ placed a hand on Evie's lower back and lead her to the living room which was bigger than her entire apartment and one wall was made of glass and overlooked the city. Going to his stereo, turned it on letting a cliché jazz song flow through the speakers. "Make yourself comfortable. I am going to change."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me. Wine, music, changing into something more comfortable?" Evie called after AJ as he left the room.

A chuckle could be heard echoing as he made he was upstairs. Looking down over the railing AJ smiled. "That wouldn't take much."

Sipping her wine Evie walked to the back door. "Cocky."

"Confident." AJ corrected and continued to his room. Making his way back to the living room, AJ saw it was empty and the glass door leading to his patio was open. "Enjoying the view?"

Turning to AJ, Evie smiled, he had changed into a tank top and sweats but still wore his trademark fedora. "You can see the Hollywood sign from your pool." Evie was overwhelmed and the more impressed she became the harder it was to hold onto the job. "I struggle to pay rent for my little studio apartment. I can't imagine how much of a dent this puts in your wallet."

AJ shrugged and took a seat in one of the overstuffed double wide chaise lounges. "Business is good to me."

"What business exactly?" Evie sat down beside AJ noticing the cautious look he threw her way. "I mean you work with Jake right? Do you own part of the club?"

"Why did you come home with me?" AJ turned to face her.

Evie took another sip of her wine. "You asked me."

"I've asked you a lot of things and you always denied me. What changed?"

Evie rolled her eyes, nerves were killing her as AJ looked into her eyes as if trying to dig the truth out himself. "Maybe I didn't want you bringing someone else home."

A cocky smile formed across AJ's face as he took a sip of his wine then reached for the carton of cigarettes from the end table. "I wouldn't let any of those women into my house." AJ tapped the carton against his palm. "I have to ask though, why did you sabotage our date?"

"I didn-."

"You did." AJ pulled out a lighter. "Why?"

Evie shrugged a bit. "I've seen you type, I'm not it. I didn't think you'd like what I would like."

AJ inhaled and blew out a cloud of smoke to the side. "I don't have a type and I like you."

"You like every girl you see."

"Correction, I want to fuck every girl I see. I like you."

Evie looked down. "I'm still not sleeping with you."

AJ laughed. "In due time."

It was Evie's turn to laugh. "You are such a pig."

"Call it what you will."

"I did, I called you a pig." Evie waved the smoke from her face and stood to get away from it.

AJ shrugged. "I rather call it a ladies man." AJ inhaled deeply and blew out smoke. "Are you a virgin?"

Evie coughed a bit. "Are you serious? Who just comes out and asks someone that?"

"That would be a yes." AJ ignored her question.

"No, it's not a yes or a no. It's mind your own business, just because I won't sleep with you doesn't mean I am a virgin, it means I don't want to sleep with you." Setting the glass of wine down, Evie headed for the door. "I'll see you at the club."

"Wait, wait, wait." AJ followed Evie back into the house. "You just had a drink, you can't drive home."

"It was one glass of wine, I will be fine."

AJ snatched the keys. "You're not leaving."

"Make me stay." Evie leaned in pressing her body to AJ's and lifting up on her tippy toes to brush her lips against his, all the while reaching behind him for her keys.

Taking the opportunity AJ pushed Evie against the wall, his lips hovering over hers, the smell of cigarettes and red wine filled Evie's senses. "You just ripped my head off about me being a pig and asking if you were virgin. Do you really think I was going to fall for that fake kiss? You're a shorty, I'm sure a little bit of alcohol goes a long way with you. I'll let you leave in a bit….that is if you still want to."

"You are so full of yourself." Evie sighed as AJ let her go and placed the keys on top of his fridge. "Well…..while I'm stuck here, why don't you give me a tour?"

"You want to see my bedroom?"

"AJ!" Evie scolded. "Can you act like an adult for 5 minutes?"

"I can try." AJ headed to the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you around."

In silence AJ showed Evie two spare rooms, a gym and his office which was locked and he wasn't willing to open. "So?"

"So?" AJ opened the last door which was his bedroom and Evie was almost willing to sleep with AJ just to stay in that room. A corner of the room was glass and had the same view as his patio of the Hollywood sign. The bathroom had a tub big enough to swim in and a TV mounted on the wall was comparable to a movie theatre screen. "You like?"

"You won't tell me about your business."

"Why are you so interested in what I do?" AJ walked up behind Evie.

Evie could feel his breath on her neck and the heat from his body radiating against hers. "Maybe…I'm trying to find a reason to like you, to show me you're not a complete ass."

"And my job will do that?" AJ questioned while circling Evie, and sitting in a chair, he patted his lap. "Your eyes are going to get stuck like that if you keep rolling them."

Ignoring AJ's words and his invite to sit on his lap, Evie looked at the bed trying to figure out how it was even possible to get on. The top mattress reached Evie's ribcage. "I want to get to know you….that would mean you have to indulge just a bit about your life. I don't even know what AJ stands for." That was a lie. Alexander James. Evie knew where AJ was from down to what street he grew up on, where he went to school, his parents full names, how long he'd been in LA and when his birthday was. Everything was sitting in a manila folder back at the station.

AJ stood. "I have steps on the other side, but people that are taller than 5 ft. don't have to use them." AJ placed his hands on her waist. "Or I can put you up there." Lifting her with ease, AJ put her on his bed. "More comfortable than your couch isn't it?"

Evie ignored the comment. "You didn't answer my question. What does AJ stand for?"

"That isn't important." AJ pushed Evie's legs apart and stood between them. "I want to know more about you. You're this little tiny bad ass that can pack a surprisingly solid punch. How'd you learn to fight?"

Evie shook her head. "You think I'm going to tell you all about my life when you can't even be up front enough to tell me your name?"

AJ was memorized by her pouty lips and her soft voice, he wanted nothing more than to pounce on her and take her that second in his bed. Testing his limits, AJ leaned in and nipped her neck, a smile formed hearing her hiss. Attaching his lips to the column of her throat, AJ began licking and sucking gently before moving up to Evie's mouth. "Alex." AJ kissed Evie softly. "My name is Alexander James. If you ever call me that-." AJ was cut off by Evie leaning up and catching his lips with hers. AJ grabbed Evie's ass and pulled her against his body, his tongue ran against her bottom lip begging to be let in but she refused. "You're not going to stay the night….are you?" AJ asked once they broke apart.

"No."

AJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he could feel himself getting harder. "You don't know what it's like to want someone so bad and I can't have them. I always get what I want."

Evie licked her lips and started to slide off the bed. "I should get going."

"I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your body. Tell me you don't want this." AJ let his hands caress her jean covered thighs.

Placing her hands on AJ's she pushed his hands away easily. "I'll see you at the club." Getting on her tippy toes, Evie pressed a kiss to AJ's cheek and walked out of the room. AJ followed and watched from over the railing with a small smile. Evie climbed onto his countertop to retrieve her keys, hopping she looked up and locked eyes with AJ. Giving a small wave, she grabbed her coat and left.

Removing his hat, AJ groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing to me Evie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the new likes and reviews! I left this story so long ago I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read it again. So thank you….hope you like. **Also I have a question for those of you that review…..it's not happening yet but I want opinions (please?) should Evie fall in love and risk her job? Or fall in love but continue with her job?**

"So where are we at?" Lt. Carver asked while walking into the room looking at Evie.

"I went to AJ's house the other nig-."

"You fuck him?" Welles went to sip from his water bottle when Evie knocked it from his hand.

Welles stood up, his frame towering over Evie. "Sit down Welles." Carver warned.

"Boss sh-."

"I saw what she did, and I heard what you said it was inappropriate, and you'll be lucky if it isn't reported. No more out of you unless you can contribute something to this case." Carver pointed a finger at Welles in a warning manner. "Evie continue please."

"I went to AJ's house the other night, and he has an office that is locked. He avoided the room, and any questions I had about it. He most definitely has something in there."

"That's it?" Welles started again.

"Can you do better? Have you been to the club? Have you talked to any of them? Have you been invited to their home, and been able to look around for anything suspicious?" Evie exclaimed. "I didn't think so! All you have is footage from a grainy old camera showing mannerisms that match pictures you took of them. None of that is solid enough evidence to hold up in court, and put them away, so shut the fuck up!" Calming herself a bit she turned back to Carver. "Sorry." Evie smiled politely as if she didn't just go off on her colleague. "They're starting to accept me, to bring me into their circle." Evie looked at her watch. "I have a shopping date with Lily in an hour, she also asked what I am doing for Thanksgiving already and AJ has asked me out…..again."

Lt. Carver smiled. "You're doing well Evie. Right now this is about gaining their trust, once that is accomplished we can take further action. Do you think Lily knows anything?"

"Most definitely, but I think she would be the hardest to crack. She will be loyal to Jake until the end. She loves him too much to do anything to hurt him."

Carver nodded. "Alright, well keep up the good work, as usual keep your phone on, and keep us up to date. Until then." Carver dismissed the group.

"Have fun shopping." Welles taunted as he cut in front of Evie to leave, only for her to stick her foot out and smile as he stumbled into the wall.

"He's an ass but you get used to him." Hatcher tried to apologize for his partner while handing Evie her helmet.

Evie shook her head while making her way to the parking lot. "I'd sooner drink bleach."

Hatcher chuckled. "I've been there; I promise he grows on you but uh….Evie." Hatcher walked with Evie and scribbled down his number. "Now, I get the sense you can handle yourself, all 5'3 and 110lbs but this is my cell, if there is ever an emergency or you don't feel safe call me, day or night alright?"

"Thank you Eddie." Evie smiled as she straddled her bike, and slipped the helmet on. Giving him a wave, she drove back to her apartment just in time to meet Lily.

Shopping with Lily was fun, it was similar to what Evie and her friends back home did before she was picked for this assignment. Not for one second did it seem like Lily was her boss but rather a friend she had known for years. The girls tried on clothes, took pictures in the dressing room mirrors, ate at the food court, picked out their Halloween costumes and genuinely had fun…if you could call genuine trying to break into someone's inner circle to put their boyfriend behind bars for 20+ years.

Evie was a bit caught off guard when Lily decided to stop at home before taking her home. "Wow." The amazement was sincere because Jake and Lily's home in person didn't compare to the pictures on file.

Lily smiled as she turned the car off. "Jake bought the house a few years before I met him. When I moved in I had to redecorate the entire place it was a total bachelor's pad and absolutely nothing matched." Grabb ing her bags from the trunk, Evie left hers inside. "Hmm AJ is here." Lily noted the Cadillac in the driveway. "Babe?" Lily called upon entering the home.

"In here!" Jake yelled back before turning to AJ. "Put those away, Evie might be with her."

AJ rolled up some blueprints and tucked them away just as Lily and Evie rounded the corner. Making her way to Jake, Lily gave him a loving kiss while AJ just stared at Evie. "What, I don't get a kiss?"

"AJ." Lily spoke with a warning in her voice. "Leave her alone."

"He's okay." Evie defended.

Lily eyed AJ, but put her focus back on the bags she had dropped on the floor. "Wait until you see the costumes for tomorrow night. I am going as Kitana from mortal kombat."

"No you're not." Jake laughed. "Too much skin."

"But the costume is cute." Lily pouted

Jake rubbed Lily's back. "Cute or sexy? "

"And it's not as bad as Evie's costume." Lily tried to put the attention elsewhere.

"What?" Evie laughed. "I don't think so."

"What are you going as?" Jake asked.

"Cat woman." Evie replied. "And I mean no offense by saying this because you're cute and all but I don't have a boyfriend that can tell me what I can and cannot wear so." Sticking her tongue out, Lily laughed.

"You sure about that?" Lily asked and looked towards AJ.

Evie locked eyes with AJ "Positive."

"Let me just get something to drink and I will give you a ride home." Lily spoke up interrupting the awkward silence and stare off between AJ and Evie.

"I can take her home. I was on my way out." AJ volunteered.

"You okay with that?" Lily asked.

Evie shrugged as AJ answered for her. "She's fine with it. Come on." Grabbing his tube with the blue prints he headed out the door and Evie followed as did Lily.

"You don't have to give me a ride home; we live on opposite ends of the city." Evie grabbed her bags as Lily popped the trunk.

"So what did you buy?" AJ ignored her statement about living on the opposite side of town while trying to get a peek inside the bags. "Victoria's Secret. For me?"

"Don't be gross." Evie grabbed the bag from his prying eyes and hands.

"Come on, let me see."

Evie waved to Lily as she went back inside before focusing back on AJ. Looking from her bag to the tube AJ held onto protectively. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

AJ chuckled, liking the fact she was flirting. "This is private." AJ patted the tube and stuck it in the trunk.

"Just like whatever I bought is private."

"Alright, alright, I'll just wait until you sleep with me to see if you're a thong girl." Walking around the car, AJ held the door open.

"Such the gentlemen." Evie spoke sarcastically as she got in.

It was silent as he drove and Evie sat playing on her phone. "Are you going to talk?"

"About what?" For Evie it was a comfortable silence, it wasn't like she was ignoring him.

"Four nights ago…my place, you haven't talked to me since."

"I wasn't on schedule to work and I have school and I don't have your phone number so not like I could call you." Evie looked over at AJ. "I wasn't ignoring you."

"Felt like it."

Evie shrugged. "I can't control how you feel."

"You know you can stop by the club anytime you want, even if you're not working."

Evie undid her seatbelt as AJ pulled into the parking spot in front of her apartment. "Thank you for that but on days I'm not working I'm usually busy doing something else. Thank you for the ride." Looking over Evie saw AJ getting out as well.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help you carry your bags…..up four flights of stairs?"

Evie laughed. "I can handle it." Evie slipped her arms through the handles of her bags.

"Let me see your phone."

"…uh no?" AJ's face looked puzzled. "I mean why?" Evie asked.

"To put my number in there." AJ was still a bit confused by her reaction. "Feel special I don't give my number out."

"You just ruined that special feeling." Evie shook her head at his cockiness. "My phone is in my pocket and my hands aren't exactly free. I'll give you mine."

"Really?" AJ was surprised a bit.

Evie nodded. "I think you'd call me before I call you." Brushing off her sarcasm, AJ pulled out his phone and typed in the number as she gave it to him. "I'll see you at the club tomorrow."

The following night at the club was more packed than normal, something Jake never thought he would see. All the girls were dressed up, while the guys just enjoyed the view of the half-naked women dancing in sexy bunny costumes, slutty vampire outfits and any other costume that showed boobs and ass at the same time.

"Why haven't we done Halloween before?" Jesse looked to his brother. "Girls are dressed in even less clothes now than normal nights this is great!"

Gordon laughed. "Calm down son, you look like you're about to-."

"Holy shit! Look at her! AJ if you don't get her soon I'm snatching that ass up!" Jesse looked over the balcony as Evie walked in.

AJ stood and made his way next to the horny kid. "How do you know that's her? She has a mask over her face." AJ sipped his drink and was heading back to his seat.

"Cat woman."

AJ ignored him. "Tons of women want to dress up as cat woman."

"Tons of women dress up as cat woman that have tan skin, blonde hair and a tattoo on their right ribcage?"

Immediately AJ froze before turning and going back to the balcony. His eyes darted around the room until landing on Evie. Running down the stairs, AJ pushed his way through the crowd until he got to Evie.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing! What the fuck are you wearing?" AJ yelled looking at the barely there costume. AJ's eyes loved what he saw but so did every other guy in the club; black faux leather with 3 claw marks on each thigh and a black faux leather bra looking top and straps crossing her flat stomach.

"…..My cat woman costume?"

"No." AJ shook his head and removed his jacket placing it over Evie's shoulders.

"Thank you, but I'm not cold." Evie went to hand the jacket back.

AJ placed his hands on her shoulder keeping her covered. "I didn't give it to you to warm up, I want you covered."

"Kissing a few times doesn't give you the jealous boyfriend pass." Evie pushed AJ's hands off along with the jacket.

AJ spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm not jealous."

"Alright then, let me get back to work." Sauntering away Evie left AJ in a near rage.

AJ wasn't jealous, he didn't get jealous it was an unheard of emotion in his book but he felt something and he didn't like it. Going back to the loft, AJ poured a drink and threw it back; nobody said a word knowing it wasn't the time to crack a joke.

The men went about talking like they normally did. AJ stood off to the side looking over the balcony and watching Evie nearly the entire night.

"Sit down, you look like a stalker." John teased.

"You really like her don't you?" Gordon mused. "I've never seen you so worked up over a lady before."

AJ didn't answer; he didn't want to look weak. All of the guys were ladies men and could get a girl to drop her panties at the drop of a dime. Even Jake was a ladies man, only he just resisted all the advances since he got with Lily. So for AJ to admit this woman that kept him at arm's length was constantly on his mind and he was trying to be on his best behavior to the point he hadn't had sex in 2 weeks and 4 days, well that would make him look weak. He'd never hear the end of it especially from Jesse.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a bit." AJ excused himself. Walking through the crowd, AJ brushed off a few of his past conquests and continued on his way to the bar. Getting closer he saw Evie heading back to the bar and a guy following her. Picking up his pace, the mystery man placed a hand on Evie's waist and leaned in. Evie pushed him back a bit but the guy came right back.

"AJ!" Evie screamed when she felt the drunken customer literally being ripped away from her. Turning around she saw AJ throw him to the ground nailing a fist right to his face. "AJ knock it off!"

Lily heard the commotion and ran from the back to see Evie screaming and a crowd forming. "I'll get security."

Whether the guy didn't know how to fight or was too drunk to do so AJ was wailing on him. "AJ!" Looking up Evie saw two friends the man had come with coming forward. Not wanting the situation to escalate and being pissed that AJ wasn't listening, Evie stepped forward and locked her arm around AJ's neck, dragging him back. Without thinking or even realizing who had grabbed him, AJ hurled Evie around and threw her to the ground. "Shit! Evie!" AJ exclaimed. Dropping to his knees, AJ reached for the petite woman as she rolled to her side coughing and gasping for air.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't….touch….me." Evie looked to AJ, while speaking in-between taking deep breathes. Refusing help, Evie managed to pick herself up and follow Jake to the loft.

Gordon stood by incase Evie wanted or needed help, she seemed to wince every time she took a breath and held her side as she walked up the stairs. "Are you alright sweetie?" Gordon could see the answer written on her face even as she lied.

"I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." Forcing a smile, Evie eased into one of the plush chairs.

The guys surrounded her talking all at once, asking what happened, yelling at AJ, and of course double and triple checking if Evie was really okay. Reaching forward, AJ went for her mask. "Take this off, it'll be easier to breathe."

"Don't touch me." Evie warned while removing the cat woman mask on her own.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" John shouted and pushed AJ back while handing a pack of ice to the petite blonde.

AJ stumbled but didn't fall. "I was thinking someone grabbed my neck, how did I know it was her and not one of the asshole's friends jumping on me?"

"You couldn't tell the difference between a little thing like her, and man attacking you?" Gordon questioned.

"She grabbed my neck and pulled me back, this little thing as you call her has a lot of fight in her." AJ defended.

"What if you hurt her?" Jake asked. "You did hurt her!"

"Guys I'm okay, I swear. Besides being pissed off, I'm alright." Evie put on a brave front when in reality she could cry. She was nearly gasping for air trying to get her lungs to fully inflate again and when AJ literally threw her she landed on her shoulder and hip. Evie had done the same maneuver during an arrest and she had never been thrown like that.

"I'm sorry." AJ tried again. Evie glared in return. "Come on Evie! It was an accident!" Evie didn't speak, just continued glaring while pulling out her stretchy pants and placing the ice pack on her hip. "Jesse! Eyes in your head!"

"That's your problem!" Evie finally yelled out. "You acted like an ass because you let your temper get the best of you. You and I are not dating and I told you at the beginning of the night kissing a few times doesn't give you the jealous boyfriend pass and what did you say? You said you weren't jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous!" AJ stood up, his voice booming in anger over Evie calling him out in front of his friends.

"Then what the fuck do you call breaking some guy's nose over him touching my side? You stupid ass!" Evie stood up as well, ignoring the pain her side.

AJ got closer to Evie, her face to his chest, and the guys got up ready to make a move if either Evie or AJ started something. "I wasn't the stupid one that weighs all of 100lbs trying to jump in a man's fight."

Evie's forehead pulled back as her eyes became slanted. "A man's fight? You know I can fight, or should I remind you in front of your boys about that day at the park?" Evie challenged but then threw her hands up and started towards the stairs. "And maybe you'd like to know I grabbed you like that to pull you away from the situation. The guy you were beating to a pulp because you _weren't_ jealous had a group of friends that were all coming your way. I knew if I grabbed your arm I would've gotten hit so I tried something else, next time I'll let the five guys jump you."

"Where are you going?" AJ called.

"I'm going home."

"You can't drive your bike like that." AJ followed behind her.

Evie snarled while looking over her shoulder. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

John shook his head listening to the two bicker all the way down. "He has got it bad."

"Think he can tame her?" Jesse laughed.

"Don't take about the woman like she is an animal." Gordon scolded.

Outside of the club, Evie was stalking towards her bike and AJ was hot on her heels. "STOP!"

"I get it, you're sorry. I accept now let me go home please? Believe it or not I'm actually a little sore, as you threw out there for everyone to know I'm not exactly the biggest chick out there so getting body slammed on my hip…yeah doesn't feel so hot."

Taking his chances, AJ stepped forward and took Evie's hands in his. "I think I like you and I did get jealous. I'm always pissed when I see you laughing and talking to guys but you've never showed this much skin and nobody's ever touched you before. I lost my cool." AJ stood in silence. "Say something." A nervous chuckle escaped. "It's not often I tell a girl I like her, not since high school at least."

"Let's go." Evie slipped her keys into AJ's hand and he smiled.

"Is this as close as I'm going to get to hearing you want to sleep with me?"

"AJ!" Evie punched his arm.

"Alright, alright too soon." AJ laughed as they walked over to his car he removed his jacket and put over Evie's bare shoulders.

**Back at AJ's house**

AJ chuckled as Evie unzipped her boots and instantly shrunk 4inches. "What?"

"Nothing." AJ circled her like a predator while eying her body in the tight fitting costume.

Evie rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking." Walking passed him, Evie made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Can I borrow something to sleep in?"

Walking over to a cabinet in the kitchen, AJ took out a bottle and shook out two pills. "These will help with any kind of pain you might have and yes I have something you can wear." AJ nodded his head, motioning for Evie to follow him up to his room where he handed her a long sleeve silk button down shirt.

"You don't dress down do you?"

AJ shrugged. "I have wife beaters but they're not going to cover much. You can try one on though if you'd like." Looking at Evie's balled up hand, AJ saw her still holding onto the pills. "You don't trust me?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't taken the pills." AJ pointed out. "It's not like I'm going to drug and rape you, I get what I want willingly."

Evie stared at him for a bit before turning to leave and go to the spare room. "Goodnight AJ."

"You can sleep in here." AJ called but heard the door shut.

Evie set the two pills down on the nightstand and peeled off the spandex like costume, cringing at the large purplish bruise forming on her hip, she was sure she had a matching one on her shoulder. Slipping into the silky shirt, the sleeves fell past her hands but the end of the shirt didn't fall quite long enough. Oh well she was going to sleep, she'd be fine. Turning towards the bed, Evie sighed in happiness, an over-stuffed mattress lay on top of two platforms and a warm comforter with plush pillows finished it off. AJ didn't skimp when it came to his guests…..if he ever actually had any.

"Yeah?" Evie called as she crawled into the bed and heard a knock on the door.

AJ peaked inside before walking further in, wearing a pair of flannel PJ bottoms. "I just wanted to make sure you had everything you need for the night." AJ spoke but his eyes were focused on the pile of clothes on the floor.

"I'm good." Evie spoke, her eyes trailing over each of his tattoos that decorated his arms, neck and one on his bare chest.

His signature laugh brought her out of her trance. "You can stay in my room you know? Get a better looks if you want….maybe cop a feel." AJ walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nice try, just because you gave me a comfortable bed to sleep in." Evie scooted down and snuggled into the covers more. "Doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you for nearly dislocating my hip."

AJ smirked a bit and stood. "Goodnight Evie."

"Night." Evie closed her eyes as AJ shut the light off and pulled the door shut behind him. Crossing the hall, AJ entered his room and stepped out onto the balcony. Lighting a cigarette, AJ looked out over the sky while replaying that night's events. It was more like a blur speeding through his mind like a movie being fast forwarded. He remembered Evie walking into the club in the cat costume and she looked good, if Evie was willing he would've taken her right then and there behind the bar but he saw how other guys looked at her and knew they were thinking the same thing. One guy had the nerve to touch her and he lost his temper, he didn't remember hearing Evie call for him to stop, he didn't remember Lily yelling for him to stop, all he remembered was feeling someone grab his neck and he saw Evie literally fly over his shoulder and land with a thud on hers.

How was he supposed to explain a girl that was either playing a very well planned game of hard to get or really had no interest in him whatsoever was consuming his mind? AJ hadn't felt like this about woman since high school and even then most girls came to him willingly, he wasn't one to chase. Evie liked him though, she had to other wise she wouldn't be at his house right now right? Putting out his cigarette, AJ walked back inside and locked up before getting in his bed and turning the TV on, night owl didn't even begin to describe AJ's sleep habits.

40 minutes into the latest Walking Dead episode AJ heard a door squeak open and listened, getting up he opened his bedroom door to see Evie creeping down the hall. "Damn." AJ breathed quietly his shirt came just below the curve of her ass hitting mid-thigh leaving just enough to AJ's dirty and vividly detailed imagination. "What are you doing?"

"Jesus Christ!" Evie jumped and turned around. "How long have to been standing there? Watching me?"

"What are you doing?" AJ repeated while he flipped on the hallway light.

Evie began walking towards him, she couldn't tell him that she thought he was asleep and was going to try and get into the office that he had locked. "I couldn't sleep. I was going to sit outside for a bit."

"Like that?" AJ motioned to the shirt he let her borrow.

"Not like anyone is going to see me."

AJ nodded. "I have an alarm on, you would've set it off."

"Oh." Evie started back towards the spare room.

"You can get a nice view from my room." AJ stopped her by wrapping a hand around her wrist. "Come on." Evie waited as AJ opened a little compartment bedside and punched in a few numbers. "You can open the door now"

Stepping out onto the balcony, Evie couldn't believe the view. Although she had seen it before it was still breath taking. Deep in her thoughts, Evie didn't even know AJ had joined her until she felt his breath on her neck and saw his hands gripe the balcony in front of her. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"You said that already."

AJ moved the shirt to hang off of Evie's left shoulder and kissed the bruise. "I'd never want to hurt you, physically or otherwise." Leaving her shoulder, AJ's lips moved to her neck and then behind her ear. Swiveling around in AJ's hold, Evie focused on AJ's pink lips, pushing up on her tip toes she pressed a chaste kiss against them. Immediately AJ's hold became tighter as he pulled Evie back to him. "What kind of kiss is that?" AJ smirked.

"An innocent one."

Shaking his head no, AJ leaned down he whispered against her lips. "There is nothing innocent about me."

Evie knew part of her wasn't acting anymore and she was enjoying AJ's mouth on hers, whether he had a lot of practice or was a natural he was a hell of a kisser. It was deep and passionate and on the verge of being rough but never sloppy. His hands groped her body and they walked back towards his bed. Grabbing her waist, AJ hoisted her onto the high mattress, only stopping when he heard her whimper. AJ was unsure of what happened, until Evie reached down and removed his hand from her side.

"Damn. Evie." AJ pushed up the shirt and could see the large purple bruise forming on her hip. "I'm sorry." AJ pressed an open mouthed kiss to her side. He alternated between licking and kissing the bruise before moving to her stomach and pushing the shirt up.

"Stop, I can't." Evie pushed AJ away.

"What do you mean you can't?! Come on Evie! This is ridiculous, every fuckin time we start to get somewhere."

Evie bit her lip, she could see the bulge in AJ's pants and in all honesty she'd be lying if she didn't feel a bit hot and bothered. "My side hurts and my shoulder hurts….I can't, not tonight."

AJ's face softened. "Not tonight?" AJ questioned. "Does that mean…."

"Another night?" Evie shrugged. "There is a very high possibility."

Exhaling, AJ got on the bed beside Evie. "Can I at least…." AJ trailed off, sliding his hand between Evie's thighs and feeling the moist heat through the lace panties.

"Have patience." Evie pushed AJ's hand away. Even though she was dying for something she couldn't, she knew kissing him, being in the same bed as him, was wrong but if she could at least keep from having sex she wasn't all wrong. Right?

AJ growled a bit and smashed his lips against Evie's in a fast and rough kiss just wanting to feel her soft lips. "Stay here, I'll be back." AJ got off the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

The second the door shut, Evie bolted down the hall and stopped in front of the office. Trying the handle it was still locked making her roll her eyes. Wondering if this was a regular lock that could easily be picked with a bobby pin or credit card or was this more extreme? Did AJ have it booby trapped? Or a separate alarm on the door?

"Evie?" Cursing to herself, Evie quickly and quietly made her way downstairs away from the 'secret room'. "Evie?" AJ called again, his voice getting closer.

Evie looked up as she drank from a water bottle. "Got thirsty." Evie twisted the cap back on while staring at AJ noticing the ever so present bulge in his pants was no longer there.

"What?"

"That was kind of fast." Evie laughed.

AJ raised a brow while reaching for Evie. Grabbing her right side, he pulled her against his body. "Are you suggesting something?"

"Nothing at all."

AJ looked down at Evie and backed her against the wall. "Tell me I'm the only guy you're this close to." AJ placed his hands on Evie's exposed thighs and dragged his hands up before giving them a tight squeeze.

"You're still horny." Evie noted.

"I'm serious. Tell me there is no one else and you're mine."

Evie sighed. "I'm not seeing anyone…..that includes you. I don't like the idea of being tied down and work is stressful as it is."

"The club? Then quit."

Evie almost let it slip; the job she was talking about wasn't the club. It was the job that had her trying to break her way into a bank robber's heart, to basically seduce him into trusting her so she could put him behind bars for 20+ years. The same job that was making it near impossible to do because she was gaining feelings for the man she was supposed to be arresting.

"Evie you would not let me touch you like this if there was nothing there so say what you want, your body reacts differently." Lifting Evie onto the countertop, AJ stood between her legs. "All you have to do is trust me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Authors Note: **It's been forever and a day but once in a while I still get reviews or questions asking when I'll add to this so if anyone is still reading…..here you go, warning there is a semi-sexual scene in this chapter.

Evie closed her eyes and exhaled as she pushed up into downward dog pose. The last week had been stressful to say the least. First she was told she couldn't go home to see her parents for Thanksgiving, that it would risk the operation. How? She had no clue because nobody had told her. Then Lily invited her to Thanksgiving dinner and Welles snatched her phone and accepted for her.

On top of that her feelings for AJ were growing stronger, she had fun with him. He made her smile and that fact he was the quintessential bad boy that had some good in him was a perk. He was protective and loyal to his friends and family, and slowly he was beginning to show her that side more often. Evie needed to go back home for a few days, she needed to not see, smell or touch AJ and just remember how big of an honor this job was. She needed to sleep in a bed instead of the broke down pull out couch that was supposed to show her lack of money. Could she at least get a new mattress that didn't have springs poking into her back?

"Stop ringing." Evie switched poses and shoved her phone under the couch.

"I'd stop calling if you answered the phone from time to time."

Losing balance Evie fell over, the thin yoga mat doing little to break her fall. "AJ?"

"Open the door Evie." Holding her hip, Evie made her way to the door and opened it to see an annoyed expression across AJ's face. For a second his eyes flashed as he looked over Evie standing in the sports bra and yoga pants. "I don't like being ignored. I haven't seen you at the club and you haven't answered my calls." AJ walked in and shut the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"Lily gave me a few days off so I could study for finals." Evie pointed the school books that sat on her counter top. She prayed like hell AJ wouldn't call her bluff and ask her questions.

AJ stalked over to the couch. "You had to ignore my calls too?"

"AJ, I just wanted some alone time, I didn't know I had to clear that with you first." Brushing past him, Evie sat on the floor and began rolling up her mat.

"You're my girl, I'd like to know when you're just going to go off the grid."

"Your girl?" Evie stopped in her tracks and felt AJ come to stand behind her. AJ became quiet as Evie turned around to look at him. "AJ?"

"You are mine…aren't you?"

For the first time AJ didn't look so confident, in fact he looked down right scared. "I mean you've stayed at my house and I never bring anyone there. I haven't been with anyone else …you haven't been with anyone, have you?" Evie shook her head no. "I'm not sure how these things really work but I thought it's where we were heading."

"We are." Evie confirmed with a nod. "I think we are."

AJ exhaled and just like that he looked relaxed again. "So why have you been ignoring me?" Plopping back onto the couch he waited for an answer.

"I haven't been ignoring you as much as I just needed some me time. The holidays are coming up, I miss my family. School is crazy." Evie shrugged and it was partially true.

Reaching up, AJ grabbed Evie's waist and pulled her into his lap. "Lily invited you to Thanksgiving dinner at her and Jake's place."

"It's not the same."

"We're a family Evie and you may be the newest member but you're a part of it." AJ kissed her cheek. "I should warn you there is probably a hidden reason Lily is asking you to come."

Turning a bit to face AJ, Evie raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"Jake's mother is coming and Lily can barely cook toast without burning it."

Evie stood in silence. "You're joking right?"

AJ wasn't joking and early Thanksgiving morning Evie found herself and a frantic and panicking Lily cooking dinner for seven people. "Lily! Stop freaking out okay? The turkey is in the oven. I have two pies ready to go in, stuffing is cooking, and I will make a salad later and the sweet potatoes. We're just about done."

"Thank you." Lily nodded and nearly knocked Evie over when she hugged her. "Thank you for coming to dinner, and thank you for making it so I don't embarrass myself in front of Pamela." Lily released Evie and smiled. "When you started at the club I just thought you'd be another worker and I prayed I wouldn't find you in the bathroom with AJ." Evie looked down knowing she had been caught kissing him but that's as far as it went. "No, no don't be embarrassed." Lily smiled. "You've become my friend, our friend and I don't know how you've tamed AJ but I've never seen him like this with anyone. You're special."

Evie just smiled, she couldn't say anything because all she felt was guilt. Yep your new best friend here to arrest your fiancé, tear apart your life and send it shit.

Pulling back, Evie took a breath. "I am just going to step outside for a minute. I think the smell of sugar and carbs is getting to me."

AJ watched as Evie sped walked past him, Jake and Jesse and out onto the deck. "Excuse me boys." AJ stood and followed. Stepping outside he saw Evie holding the railing tight and her eyes closed. "You alright?"

"God, you scared me." Evie looked to AJ.

Walking closer, AJ wrapped his arms around Evie's waist. "I will take that as a no since I've never been able to sneak up on you before." Pulling her with him, AJ sat in one of the plush patio chairs and pulled Evie into his lap. "What's wrong?"

Evie shook her head as if to say nothing. How was she supposed to look him in the eye and tell him she was falling for him and the same time she was trying to send him away for the next 20 years? "I'm fine." Evie stood and walked away, she couldn't be near him right now.

AJ had watched Evie the entire dinner as she laughed and joked, told stories about cooking with her grandmother. Her eyes lit up like he had never seen before and his breath was taken away. He didn't know if he would ever admit aloud but he was falling for this girl.

The simplest things like when she pushed her hair behind her ear or bit her lip had AJ readjusting in his seat.

Getting up, AJ went to refill his drink but on the way back to the table decided on a detour.

Looking into her lap, Evie felt her phone vibrate and swiped it to unlock seeing a text from AJ.

_AJ: excuse yourself to the bathroom_

_Evie: why? _

_AJ: I need to talk to you in private_

With an annoyed sigh, Evie interrupted the conversation and excused herself.

AJ could hear Evie's heels clicking against the floor as she approached. Opening the door, AJ grabbed Evie and pulled her inside, attaching his lips to hers in an instant.

"AJ," Evie slightly scolded while pushing him back. "You asked me to talk; I was in the middle of listening to Pamela telling embarrassing stories about Jake and Jesse. I didn't leave that to make out with you in a bathroom."

"You're perfect."

Evie's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You're perfect." AJ repeated and met her eyes. "You're beautiful and smart. You call me on my shit and you stand up for yourself. You respect yourself."

Pulling herself up onto the bathroom counter Evie looked at AJ. "Are you okay?"

"What do I have to do to prove to you I'm good for you?" AJ asked while stepping between Evie's legs. "I'm dying over here. I haven't fucked anyone in over a month just waiting for the chance you'll let me have you."

Evie tried to scoot back feeling AJ rock solid length pressed against her center. "AJ, I'm not doing this in your friend's bathroom while everyone is out there."

"We don't have to have sex but let me make you feel good." AJ ran his hands up Evie's jean covered thighs. "I want you and you need to know what I can give you." AJ kissed Evie's neck. "You want it, it doesn't make you bad to say it." Pushing a bit further, AJ undid the buttons on Evie's pants and before she could protest he had lifted her enough to slide them down. AJ looked into Evie's eyes for anything that said stop. He saw nothing. AJ kept eye contact as he slipped his fingers between Evie's thighs to feel her damp heat. "I knew you wanted me." AJ held a cocky smirk as he let a single finger slide into her hot and slick channel. Working one finger in and out before adding another one, AJ hissed feeling her walls so tight around his digits "God Evie, I want you so fucking bad. It hurts."

Evie didn't know what was happening, she couldn't turn AJ down. Her attraction to him was too strong and her body along with her heart was double teaming her brain. Being honest with herself, Evie couldn't remember the last time she had sex and even though she could bring herself to orgasm when she needed to AJ's touch was a hell of a lot better.

Blindly reaching with her hand Evie found the zipper to AJ's pants and unzipped them. AJ broke the kiss to watch Evie. This was the furthest she let him ever get and it was the first time she was touching him. AJ didn't stop, he wanted to make Evie cum harder than anyone else she had been with. "Fuck." AJ groaned as Evie's small hand wrapped a tight fist around his cock and began furiously stroking it. "Got damn Evie." AJ closed his eyes and reached back pulling her body closer to the edge of the sink.

AJ held a cocky smirk as he worked his fingers in and out of Evie as she fisted his shirt, her face buried against his shoulder as she whimpered and gasped in pleasure. "That's it…..ride my fingers." AJ coaxed feeling her hips move to meet his fingers.

"AJ." Evie squeezed her eyes shut and bit down into AJ's shoulder as her orgasm raked through her body.

"Look at me." AJ picked Evie's head up and brought it close as they shared a kiss. Breaking the kiss, Evie watched as AJ took her hand in his and brought it between her legs. "Feel how wet you are….all for me."

AJ removed his soaking wet fingers as her juice ran down his hand. Looking into Evie's eyes, AJ made sure she saw as he covered his cock with her sweet juices and began to get himself off.

"I want to be in you so bad." AJ closed his eyes. "To feel your heat as you take me all the way. The look in your eyes when you're pushed over edge and I know I'm the one doing it to you." Evie inhaled deeply, glad she didn't wear the wire today. Reaching forward she stopped AJ's hand and his eyes opened. "Let me." Opening her palm she dragged her tongue over it making AJ shudder, then wrapped her hand tightly around AJ's hard length and went to work.

"Shit." AJ grabbed onto the counter top and dug his fingers in. AJ squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth. "Fu-fuck fuck fuck." AJ quickly pulled back and lifted the toilet seat in time to release himself.

Exhaling, AJ tried catching his breath. He looked to Evie as she buckled her pants and started to wash her hands again.

"Evie…..are you in there?" It was Lily, knocking on the door.

"I'll be right out."

Lily called through the door. "Do you know where AJ is?"

"Maybe he took a smoke break?"

"Alright." Lily replied.

Once Lily had gone, Evie spoke up "You're staring at me." She felt incredibly awkward to say the least. What were they supposed to say now? I love you? Were they supposed to go back to his place and continue where they left off?

"Thank you." AJ whispered in her ear and gingerly kissed Evie's neck.

Stepping back so AJ could clean up, Evie looked confused. "For what?"

"For not pushing me away."

Once they had both cleaned up, Evie looked up into his eyes. "Can I go out first? Alone?"

"Whatever you want." AJ nodded and kissed her lips.

AJ stepped back a bit as Evie opened the door only to see a smiling Lily on the other side. "Smoke break huh?" AJ tipped his hat and walked out leaving Evie alone with Lily. "What did I just say earlier about you and AJ in the bathroom?" Lily was doing her best not to break out laughing. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"….Can I take a shower? And maybe borrow a pair of pants?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Evie was five seconds away from having a nervous breakdown. After the incident at Jake and Lily's, Evie had been avoiding everyone like the plague. Thankfully, Lily let her take a few days off to go visit her family aka hide out in her apartment until she could come to terms with the fact she and AJ got each other off.

Looking down at her phone it was the 27th missed call from AJ over the past week.

"I can hear your phone ringing." AJ's voice filtered through the door. "That means you're either in there and avoiding me…again. Or something happened that your phone is in your apartment, but nobody has heard from you in over a week. Maybe you fell? Had a heart attack? I don't know but if it is the second, I am going to break your door down and make sure you're alright." AJ's voice as calm as he spoke. "You have 10 seconds to open the door Evie."

Evie sat where she was until AJ began counting. Slowly she undid the lock and chain and AJ pushed his way in. "Don't look at me like that." Evie turned away from him and walked back to the couch.

"Like what?" AJ shut the door and stalked up behind her. Grabbing her wrist, AJ spun her around to face him. "Like what? Like I'm not dealing with the most immature and indecisive woman to walk the earth? Like I wasn't worried when you ignored my calls, didn't come into work, and couldn't answer my texts? Or like I am not pissed the fuck off that you are perfectly fine? How am I looking at you?"

"All of the above." Evie peeled AJ's hand off her wrist and plopped down.

Removing his hat, AJ ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to do this Evie. I don't know how to read your mind. You gotta tell me what's going on because you're driving me fuckin crazy. You regret Jake's? What happened?"

Evie shrugged. "Kind of. It's…..I…we went to third base and-."

"Tell me what you want. We're not kids here. Third base? Are you 15? I made you feel good and you made me feel good. We're consenting adults so what is the problem?" AJ sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and heard it creak. "Is this going to break?"

"The problem is I am not one of your sluts that is going to drop to her knees in a public bathroom. I am not okay with having sex at random and with no meaning."

"You think it meant nothing? Evie, what do I have to do to make you see this is something. This," AJ motioned between them. "This means something to me. You mean something to me." AJ grabbed his cock "I haven't fucked anyone since before the Halloween party. My arm gets a workout almost every night. I've put it out there and told you how I feel. It's up to you now. You want this act like a woman, be an adult. If you don't say something and stop wasting my time." AJ stood.

Evie ran her hands over her face. "I'm sorry I worried you. I needed time to think and….I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed to have an orgasm?" AJ was confused.

"Embarrassed that we haven't had a proper date and I let you touch me. I was embarrassed that it happened at Jake and Lily's dinner…..in their bathroom! You have something with sex in the bathroom, don't you?"

AJ laughed for the first time since Evie was avoiding him. Grabbing her, AJ pulled Evie to his chest and hugged her. "I don't think any less of you because you gave into something you wanted." Kissing her forehead, AJ looked down at her. "Remember I thanked you? I thanked you for allowing me to get that close to you. And don't knock bathroom sex, wait until I get you in my Jacuzzi tub." Evie hit his chest. "But…..until then. Let me wine and dine you. Whatever you want."

"I want to get to know who I am with. I need to know who you are and what I am getting involved in."

AJ nodded. "I can do that."

"You don't know me either. All you said before? It's based on my looks and making you chase me."

"Not sleeping with me the first night or first week…..or month," AJ mumbled. "That tells me a lot about you and I see how much Lily likes you. She's a good judge of character." AJ pushed a piece of hair behind Evie's ear. "So are we good? No more hiding? If you feel something you come and tell me?" Evie nodded. "So tell me what's first? How do relationships work? It's been awhile for me."

Evie shivered a bit as AJ ran his hand up her shirt and traced small circles on her skin. "We need to get to know one another." Evie pushed his hand away. "You are so private it took me over a month to get your name out of you." AJ couldn't keep his hands to himself and grabbed her hip. Stepping closer, Evie took AJ's hand in hers and lifted it to her lips. Their eyes locked as she kissed his palm then placed it on one of her breasts. "If you want this," Evie moved his hand lower. "And this," Evie swallowed hard when he cupped her through her sweatpants. "Then I want this." Taking AJ's hand away, Evie placed it over his heart. "Respect me enough to trust me." Evie felt nausea asking AJ to trust her. She could feel the bile churning in her stomach and dry swallowed to ease the physical and emotional pain.

Running his hand up Evie's chest. AJ spread his palm before going over her neck. His thumb stroked the column of her throat before he wrapped his hand around it. First instinct had Evie frightened, but it faded fast when AJ kissed her intensely. There was no wonder this guy was a ladies man, he looked good, he knew exactly what to say and if that failed him his kissing skills were panty droppers. "Let's do something tonight," AJ spoke against her lips after breaking the kiss. "I want you to take me somewhere you like. No museum bullshit though."

"Okay."

"Okay. I am going go home and change. I'll be back in an hour and you better be here." Evie raised her brow. "I'll be back in an hour." AJ kissed her and left.

Giving it a few minutes for AJ to leave, Evie called into the station. An hour didn't give her any time at all. With LA traffic, she wasn't even sure how AJ was going to make it home and back to her place. There was no chance she was going to make it to the station, get wired and back home in time.

AJ made it back to Evie's in record time dressed down in khaki shorts and a wife beater. "You ready?" AJ checked Evie out in a pair of tight jeans, sneakers and a black crop top with the outline of the ribcage. "Nice shirt." AJ let his hand slip around Evie's side and touching her tattoo.

"Are you going to examine my tattoos or are we going to go?" Evie stepped back to grab a hobo bag and keys.

AJ held the door open for Evie, "One day I am going to get you completely naked underneath me and I will get to see all of your body art."

"Might want to curb your thoughts there." Evie motioned to the noticeable hard-on he was sporting. "That's not exactly acceptable where we're going."

"And where are we going?" AJ held the car door open for Evie to get in.

"I'll tell you where to go, you drive." Evie smiled at the look on AJ's face as he shut the door and walked around the other side. "What? Don't you trust me?"

AJ made a grunting noise but followed each one of Evie's instructions to turn left or right, switch lanes etc. Finally pulling into a parking spot the sound of children laughing echoed around him. "Are you serious? You can't be serious. There are kids everywhere."

"You think you like me, you don't know me. This is something I like." Evie undid her seatbelt. "So suck it up and have some fun or let me go back home." AJ looked around. "It's getting late, the kids will be going home soon. Come on."

"Just because my idea of fun doesn't involve bumper boats and mini golf doesn't mean I don't like you." AJ defended as he got out and put the alarm on his car. Evie stood in front of him with her hand out which he took and intertwined their fingers. With a sigh, he kissed Evie's forehead. "I would go just about anywhere if it made you happy."

"I think you're falling a little fast."

"Tell me about it." AJ scoffed and looked around. "So…..what is this?"

"It's called Adventure Land and over there," Evie pointed to a building. "Is a two-story arcade, laser tag and little restaurant type place. Over there is mini golf, bumper boats, batting cages, go-karts, drop zone, sidewinder and the sky trail." Evie pointed out everything as she spoke.

"Uh huh." AJ looked around. "Alright, well….." AJ trailed off as he looked around. "I'm not going on that." AJ pointed to the drop zone. "And not going on that." AJ pointed to the sky trail. AJ looked and saw Evie's face drop. "Maybe I'll go on one of them, okay?" AJ tried to cheer her up but noticed she was zoning and looking past him. "What? Evie, are you okay?" AJ turned around to see what Evie was looking at, but she quickly grabbed him to face her.

"It's nothing. I was watching some stupid little boy bothering a girl…brought back memories." Evie cleared her throat. "I would suggest you making up your mind quite fast if you want to go on the drop zone because once we eat that won't be an option."

AJ eventually caved and went on the drop zone, he lost his hat but he would be lying if he said seeing Evie scream and laugh didn't make up for it. "So this is your thing? You like going on rides?"

"Is there some sexual double meaning to that question?" Evie questioned while picking up and dusting AJ's hat off.

Dipping his head for Evie to place the hat on, AJ chuckled. "For once…..no."

"Then yes this is my thing. I like amusement parks, water parks, paintball, concerts etc."

"Hmm, looks like…." AJ trailed off seeing Evie had zoned out looking behind him again. Turning around quickly AJ locked eyes with one guy that was looking their way. The other man dropped his head and walked away. "Who is that?"

Evie shrugged.

AJ wasn't quite buying it but took Evie's hand and continued their night going on the bumper boats, go-karts and batting cages. His ego swelled each time he swung and hit the ball with extreme force and Evie clapped or cheered him on.

As it turned to night and the temperature dropped the couple went inside and AJ found out just how competitive Evie was when she kicked his ass in air hockey and skeeball. "No wonder you like places like this, you're a show-off."

"I am a kid at heart." Not looking up, Evie wound up all of her tickets. "Want to grab something to eat before we go? My treat."

AJ furrowed his brows "Do I look like someone that is going to let a woman pay on our date?"

"You spent over $40 on tokens."

AJ waved her off. "What do want?"

"Nachos and a sprite. I will grab a table." Evie watched AJ walk off before spinning around to come face to face with Eddie. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Evie whisper yelled.

"When you called the department and we couldn't get you in to wire in time they sent me out to keep an eye on you." Eddie replied.

Evie was silent for a bit. "Are you insane?"

"I am thinking he is." AJ's voice came from behind her. Before she had a chance to react, AJ had moved Evie behind him and was menacingly starring Eddie down. "You said you didn't know him Evie. You lying to me?" AJ didn't turn around as he questioned her.

Putting his hands up Eddie took a step back. "Take it easy man, we're in the middle of an arcade filled with kids."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Evie and I used to date." Eddie lied.

AJ looked back at Evie, his jaw set hard and his eyes blazing. "You said you didn't know him!"

"AJ, you're making a scene." Evie hushed. "AJ!" Evie raised her voice when he grabbed Eddie's collar and dragged him to the hallway leading to the restrooms.

"Are you the fucker that I saw talking to her outside the restaurant a few months ago? Grabbed her arm?" AJ questioned.

Eddie looked at Evie and went with it. "Yeah, but-."

"She invite you here tonight?"

"What? No."

"Evie invite you to the restaurant that night?"

"No. I haven't talked to Evie in months."

"How'd you know she was going to be here?" AJ gripped the collar tighter. Before getting his answer security arrived and separated them and 'suggested' AJ and Evie leave. Wrapping his arm around Evie's waist, AJ nearly dragged Evie out to the car. "You're staying with me tonight."

"What?" Evie questioned as she was basically shoved into the car with the door shut behind her.

Rounding the car, AJ got in the driver's side. "Look me in the eyes." AJ grabbed Evie's face. "You lied to me once when you said you didn't know him. Don't lie to me again. Have you spoken to him recently? Did you tell him we were coming here tonight?"

"No. I haven't talked to him so I couldn't have told him we were coming here." It was easy for Evie to say that because she hadn't told Eddie anything.

AJ nodded as he released Evie's face and put the car in reverse. "He's following you then and I'm not letting you stay home alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't asking. You're staying with me tonight." AJ's voice was firm.

Evie raised a brow. "What if I decide otherwise?"

"Why do you have to make shit hard? I'm trying to protect you! What don't you understand that your ex has been following you? It's not the first time he's shown up somewhere. You want to risk that? Because I don't. I don't want something happening to you, okay?"

Evie felt bad and reached over to take AJ's hand in hers. "Okay."

"Thank you." AJ picked her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"On one condition."

AJ sighed "Jesus Christ Evie. What?"

"You owe me nachos."

AJ laughed. "Okay, we'll get you some nachos on the way home."


End file.
